Resfriado
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI. Apollo esta enfermo y alguien llega para cuidarle  PhoenixApollo


Bueno aquí traigo un fic de esta pareja (Phoenix-Apollo) porque he visto que no hay ninguno en español, asi que me alegra subir el primero, espero que os guste!

Gyakuten Saiban es propiedad de sus respectivos autores

…

Resfriado

Abrio los ojos pesadamente al oir el incesante pitido que emitia el termómetro en su boca, cogio el aparato comprobando el numero que marcaba treinta y ocho y medio, Suspiro cansado, sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento, no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero hizo caso omiso tapándose mas con las mantas esperando que el ruido pasase, pero al parecer quienquiera que estuviese llamando era muy insistente, por suerte para el tras unos diez minutos el aparato dejo de sonar siendo sustituido por el timbre de la puerta.

Apollo se llevo las manos a la cabeza cubriéndose los oídos ¿Por qué cuando estaba enfermo todo el mundo se acordaba de el? Suspiro aliviado cuando el timbre dejo de sonar, solamente quería dormir nada más. Se quedo mirando a la nada durante un momento, le había parecido oír una puerta abrirse, pero eso era imposible, después de todo solo el tenia las llaves de su casa.

Se sentó de golpe asustado, había visto a alguien pasar, miro atentamente por si de verdad había alguien, pero al parecer la fiebre le estaba jugando malas pasadas pues no veía a nadie, sin embargo al levantarse de ese modo solo había logrado marearse, volvió a tumbarse en la cama respirando profundamente, sintió una presión en la frente pero debido a la fiebre no le dio importancia.

-Así que por eso no habías venido hoy ¿eh?

Alguien le estaba hablando pero apenas conseguía abrir los ojos, a pesar de eso noto un peso extra en la cama y como alguien le ayudaba a sentarse.

-Vamos tomate esto- no le quedaba otra opción más que obedecer y así lo hizo- con esto te bajara la fiebre.

Aun no conseguía distinguir quién era la persona que estaba sentada en su cama pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, las caricias en su pelo le hicieron de somnífero quedándose profundamente dormido

Despertó un poco más relajado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, pero ahora se encontraba un poco mejor, se llevo la mano a la frente descubriendo un paño húmedo sobre ella, se incorporo mirando a todos lados, estaba solo, sobre la mesilla de su cuarto reposaban un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas pero nada más, pensó seriamente si de verdad había entrado alguien en su casa o se lo había imaginado a causa de la fiebre, se recostó de nuevo en su cama pero una voz desde la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-Parece que ya estas mejor- afirmo acercándose con una bandeja llena de comida- nos has dado un buen susto Apollo.

… ¿Qué hace aquí?... un momento, ¿Cómo ha entrado en mi casa?

-Tengo una copia de la llave- respondió este con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la bandeja en el regazo del menor.

-¿Y cómo ha conseguido una copia? Solo yo tengo la llave

-Trucy y yo pensamos que sería conveniente tener una copia por si te pasaba algo, y nos ha sido útil ¿no crees?

Apollo le miro desconfiado, odiaba admitir que tenía razón, si no hubiera sido por el seguiría sin poder moverse en la cama, miro la bandeja de comida que le había dejado sobre las piernas y se sonrojo al escuchar el ruido de sus tripas seguido de la risa del mayor.

-Anda come, no quiero que Trucy me pegue por dejarte con hambre.

Sin decir ni una palabra el castaño obedeció empezando a comer despacio, estaba agradecido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo por la pequeña atención que le prestaba el ex abogado, pero había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza.

, ¿Por qué ha venido?

-Bueno, no apareciste hoy por la agencia y Trucy empezó a preocuparse, tuve que venir a ver si te había pasado algo y como no me cogías el teléfono ni abrías la puerta entre y te encontré tirado en la cama con la fiebre alta, te di una pastilla y volviste a dormirte, más o menos ese es el resumen de lo que ha pasado.

-Entiendo…- se quedo pensativo un momento mientras comía, el no le había pedido un resumen pero aun así lo había obtenido antes de preguntarlo, seguía sonrojado y el corazón le latía rápidamente, estar tan cerca del moreno le perturbaba.

-Apollo- llamo haciendo que el nombrado le mirase- ¿Por qué no vuelves a pensar el venir a vivir con nosotros?- ahí estaba el tema de nuevo, Apollo suspiro mirando el plato de nuevo.

-No es necesario, puedo apañármelas yo solo- dijo dejando la comida de lado, sabía que se avecinaba una conversación nada agradable y eso le había quitado el apetito.

-No estás en situación de decir eso, si yo no hubiera venido la fiebre no te hubiera bajado, de hecho es bastante probable que te hubiera subido más, además, Trucy no para de decir que quiere vivir con su hermanito.

Esto basto para que Apollo dejase de mirar la bandeja y dirigiese su vista por la ventana, hacía dos meses Phoenix les había contado toda la historia a Trucy y a él, para la menos habían sido dos noticias maravillosas, su madre estaba viva y tenía un hermano mayor, pero para el castaño las cosas no habían sido así de fáciles. Se había enterado de que todo lo que creía, sus padres, su apellido, sus orígenes, todo era falso, no le molestaba ser el hermano de Trucy después de todo la quería pero soltarles esa bomba de pronto no había sido una decisión muy acertada de Phoenix y de su "madre".

Después de aquello la pequeña pretendía que fuera a vivir con ellos alegando que ahora si eran una verdadera familia, pero el había declinado la oferta, su decisión había afectado a la chica haciendo que sus planes para los tres se fueran al traste.

En el fondo no es que Apollo no quisiera vivir con la pequeña, pero había una cosa que le impedía estar en esa casa de forma permanente, y esa cosa tenia nombre, Phoenix Wright. Hacía ya un año que se conocían, el había admirado al ex abogado desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que tras conocerle no hacia más que sacarle de sus casillas, con el tiempo esa admiración había pasado a ser algo mas, como decían el amor era ciego y a pesar de todo no había podido ver lo que venía. Teniendo esto en mente no podía siquiera pasarle por la cabeza el vivir bajo su mismo techo y más teniendo en cuenta sus experiencias amorosas.

-Te has quedado pensativo, ¿Empiezas a reconsiderar la oferta?- pregunto el mayor tras un rato de silencio provocando que el castaño saliera de sus pensamientos.

-No, sigo firme ante eso- respondió seguro haciendo con esto que Phoenix suspirara cansado.

-Sabes Apollo, Trucy no es la única que quiere que vengas a vivir a casa, a mí también me gustaría que lo hicieras- estas palabras provocaron un aumento en el sonrojo de Apollo y que su corazón comenzara a bombear con fuerza- le prometí a Thassala que os protegería a los dos.

Y así solo con una frase había logrado destruir las pocas esperanzas que había albergado durante esos instantes. Suspiro cansado, mientras fuera tan ingenuo siempre sería lo mismo.

-Lo siento, pero mi decisión sigue en pie.

Phoenix suspiro decepcionado, pero no se desanimo, conseguiría que el menor fuese a vivir con ellos, no solo por su hija y la promesa que había echo con Thassala, también por el mismo. Apollo era especial, puede que fuese un tanto histérico y que gritase mucho pero conseguía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor le quisiesen.

-Al menos piénsatelo un poco más, y mira las ventajas no tendrás que limpiar ni cocinar.

-Terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas- dijo cansado de hablar de tema- he dicho que no iré, al menos mientras tenga que vivir contigo.

Apollo se tapo la boca de inmediato, no podía haber dicho esas palabras, era un sueño nada mas, por su parte el moreno estaba desconcertado, ¿el era la razón de que Apollo no quisiese ir a vivir allí? Sintió el mundo venirle encima, hacía tiempo que el chico le había hechizado por completo, tanto sus cosas buenas como las malas, aunque por supuesto era consciente de que la diferencia de edad era una gran barrera pero no se dio por vencido.

-No sé qué es lo que he hecho para que te enfades Apollo, pero te pido disculpas y que eso no afecte a lo que realmente quieras hacer.

"Idiota" fue la única palabra que paso por su mente, ¿de verdad creía que había echo algo para que se enfadase con él y no quisiera ir? ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de semejante idiota?

-Tu.. no has hecho nada, yo he tenido la culpa- No quería decírselo, sabia las consecuencias que le traerían, pero el ver su expresión triste había sido demasiado para el- porque yo…

-¿Tu qué?

El silencio se volvió incomodo, Phoenix necesitaba saber lo que quería decirle Apollo, mientras este notaba como todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

-Porque yo...- Notaba la garganta seca y le dolia al hablar, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento pero ahora, tenia que decírselo- Yo me he…

Un arranque de tos le impidió seguir llevándose las manos a la boca, el moreno le puso la mano en la espalda dándole golpecitos para ayudarle, noto como su cuerpo estaba más caliente, probablemente la fiebre le habría subido, acerco su cara a la del menor para posar su frente sobre la del otro y comprobarlo, pero Apollo alzo su cabeza juntando sus labios en un beso.

-Te quiero…- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de que la tos volviera a atacarle.

Tras salir de la impresión Phoenix cogió el vaso de agua y le ayudo a bebérselo, era extraño, ¿no quería ir a vivir con ellos porque estaba enamorado de él y le correspondía?, aunque claro este último dato era desconocido por el menor, sonrió contento con esto y le beso la frente observando después su rostro, Apollo estaba sonrojado pero era difícil saber si a causa del beso o de la fiebre.

-Si me quieres, ven pronto a casa- alzo la cara del menor volviéndole a besar de forma lenta y suave pero trasmitiéndole todo lo que sentía hacia él.

El castaño no cavia en sí de felicidad, esta vez era correspondido, se dejo abrazar por el moreno sintiéndose protegido por primera vez, sonrió contento, esta vez confiaba en que todo saliera bien y de que Phoenix pudiera borrar las heridas que Kristoph había dejado.

Phoenix tumbo al menor en la cama acostándose el a su lado y entre caricias y besos ambos se quedaron dormidos disfrutando de la mutua compañía, la cual esperaban que no terminara nunca.

Fin


End file.
